


Llygad am Lygad

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mutilation, Revenge, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Йорвет жаждет отомстить тем, кто лишил его глаза.
Kudos: 5





	Llygad am Lygad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Llygad am Lygad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455437) by [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino). 



> Примечания автора: Llygad am Lygad — в переводе с валлийского (уэльского) «глаз за глаз»

Они могли бы убить его. Завершить дело, насадив его голову на кол и предварительно засунув ему в рот беличий хвост. Но вместо этого они предпочли оставить его в живых, лишив глаза. 

Это было жестоким наказанием для стрелка. Хоть он и старался, но не смог сдержать крик. Он ненавидел себя за мысли о том, что он был бы даже благодарен, если бы ему тогда подарили смерть. Они ведь могли оставить его без пальцев или без ушей, как многие dh’oine поступали с Aen Seidhe, но эти подонки решили, что порезать правую сторону его лица будет вполне достаточно. Всего за одну ночь он превратился из опытного стрелка в неуклюжего новичка, не способного больше выстрелить в цель. Как унизительно для командира скоя’таэлей. 

Йорвет не забыл. Невозможно было восстановить восприятие глубины пространства, как и исцелить рубцы, которые уродовали его некогда прекрасное лицо. Но он вновь поднимал лук и пробовал вернуть утраченные навыки. И помнил о своих врагах. 

К моменту, когда он вновь нашёл тех самых солдат, он научился компенсировать свою потерю так хорошо, что стал стрелять чуть ли не лучше, чем раньше. 

— Нет, пожалуйста… — начал умолять один из них, когда Йорвет провёл лезвием ножа по щеке солдата, от угла рта к глазнице. 

На лице эльфа появилась кривая улыбка. 

— Лишить тебя глаза, пока ты связан и полностью находишься в моей власти? За кого ты меня принимаешь? За dh'oine? — сказал Йорвет, перерезая верёвку, который были связаны запястья солдата. — Давай-ка проверим, так ли сильно вы меня покалечили, как вам того хотелось. 

Он сильно толкнул солдата в спину и снял лук со спины. Человек вскочил на ноги и испуганно оглянулся через плечо, дрожа под взглядом Йорвета. 

— Давай, — прорычал эльф. — Беги. 

И человек побежал. 

Йорвет хладнокровно приставил стрелу к тетиве и прицелился. Он даже не обдумывал траекторию выстрела, ощущая её инстинктивно. Выдохнув, эльф выпустил стрелу в перерыве между ударами своего сердца. 

Раздался свист, когда стрела разрезала воздух, всколыхнулись перья в древке. А затем наступила тревожная тишина — стрела настигла свою цель. Наконечник вошёл в прямо в затылок солдата и, пробив кость и мозг, вышел через правую глазницу. Человек с глухим звуком упал на землю. 

Йорвет улыбнулся и повернулся к оставшимся солдатам, которые ожидали своей участи. 

— Кто хочет быть следующим?


End file.
